


Mikrokosmos

by LauraLuvsYoongi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crime Scenes, Death, Detective Noir, Detectives, Gangs, Gen, Murder, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLuvsYoongi/pseuds/LauraLuvsYoongi





	1. Singularity

The bar was seedy and dark, as all bars tended to be in this particular part of town. The lighting was dim and several mismatched chairs made up the decor.  
Old time photographs, yellowed with age and curled around the corners, hung up on the walls.  
A malfunctioning jukebox placed in a far back corner was supposed to bring a sense of fun to the place, but failed miserably at doing so.

All of this did not matter to Kim Seokjin. He did not come to this bar to have fun. He came to forget.  
As he walked over to his favorite barstool, the one smack against the bar, he shrugged off his coat and signaled the bartender for a shot of Macallan, his signature drink.  
He neatly hung his coat over the back of his chair and sat down, sighing deeply. Drops of water fell out of his hair as he ran his hand through it. 

‘Long night?’ the bartender gently asked. Jin’s head snapped up, pulled out of his own deep thoughts.  
‘Something like that’ he scuffed. The bartender pushed the glass of whiskey towards Jin with a chuckle. ‘You’re that detective aren’t you? I can only imagine what life is like for you right now.’

At this remark, Jin’s shoulders stiffened. His fingers trembled a little when he reached for his drink, downing it in one go. He tapped the glass twice, asking for more. ‘Keep them coming, I will be here for a while’ Jin softly mumbled.

The bartender shrugged, filled up the glass and placed the bottle next to it. He then moved to the other side of the bar, cleaning up as he went, leaving Jin to his own thoughts.

Jin downed his shot again, filling the glass up to the brim. Alcohol would never fill up the emptiness in his heart, but fuck it. Nothing else would so he might as well get drunk.  
He was tired of everything. Tired of being lonely, tired of being an outcast, tired of being the hot shot detective who fucked up.  
As if his demotion was not embarrassing enough, he got told he would get a new partner. A young rookie named Park Jimin, who came from an influential family and probably had never known hardship in his life.  
Now hardship, that was something Jin had experience with. Growing up in an orphanage after his parents died at the age of 6, there was never enough of anything. Never enough love, never enough food or places to sleep.  
The only thing that was plenty was violence, aimed at him and his 3 best friends, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook.  
Jungkook was the only one who made something of his life. The golden boy, now a highly valued prosecutor for the government. The 3 others had always known Jungkook was destined for something bigger, and they had tried their best to shield him from the darkest parts of their life.  
Taehyung, now going by the alias of V and Hoseok had grown up to become rival gang leaders. Both boys had clawed their way up through the dark world of violence, drugs, sex and gangs and each had taken over one of the gangs that ruled the underworld of the city. Even though they were now rivals, there was still a sense of mutual respect and understanding between them, and that was the only thing that prevented the city from falling into an all out war.

So what about him? What about Kim Seokjin? Once hailed as the rising star in the police force, he made it to detective at a very young age. He had the highest solve rate on the force and was praised for his inventiveness and out of the box thinking. While he was seen as a rogue by the officials, he delivered results constantly.  
However, his last case had gone awfully wrong. One split decision had cost Jin everything. Young children were being snatched from their beds and killed, then dumped in public places.  
The first victim, a 6 year old girl, was strangled and left at a shopping center. The second victim, a 3 year old boy, had been drowned and his body was found in front of a school. The third victim was a 1 year old little boy, who was found beaten to death in front of a children’s hospital.  
But it was the fourth and fifth victim that brought the whole case crashing down. The victims, 5 year old twins, Anya and Mila, were the daughters of Park Seongwha and his wife. Park Seongwha was one of the richest business owners in the country, and at the time of the abduction, he was preparing to run for council.  
The case instantly became high profile and Jin was personally requested by the Chief of Police to work on the case.  
The moment Jin started making progress in the case, the pressure was piled upon him. Daily calls from the chief and from Park Seongwha only increased the tension.  
The media was going haywire, the famous Kim Seokjin would solve the case and bring home Anya and Mila.

But, as luck would have it, he did not bring them home. And that was when his entire life went to shit.

 

By the time Jin stumbled home, it was after 2 in the morning, and he was drunk. After fumbling with his keys for far too long, he opened the door to his apartment.  
Throwing his coat and bag on the floor, he made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
A bottle of tequila greeted him, some limes on the top shelf. There was a chunk of cheese in the corner and a carton of milk that looked ready to get out and walk away. Jin struggled to remember the last time he had something to eat, perhaps it was the orange he had this morning on his way into work?

‘You need to get a grip, Jin. You cannot carry on like this.’ he softly whispered to himself. But what was the alternative?  
The only way to survive was to numb the pain. Guilt was the only emotion he currently was able of feeling.  
The faces of Mila and Anya flashed before his eyes and a sharp pain tore through his chest. Instantly, Jin felt his breathing speed up, while the pain continued to spread.

‘Oh no, not again please. Not like this…’ He clutched his hand to his chest, his legs giving out from under him, his body slowly sinking towards the floor. The muscles in his arms started seizing up, pins and needles attacking his every nerve ending. Ragged breaths escape from his mouth, his hands and legs shaking. The build up of a scream made his way through his throat and he pushed his fist in his mouth, to try to contain it.  
While tears streamed down his face, he curled his knees up to his chest, praying that the attack would soon be over. Hoping he might pass out, so maybe he would finally get some rest.

 

‘Hyung, are you home?’ A quick knock on the window, followed by the door opening. Jin pressed his fists into his eyes, to block away the light that got turned on.  
Soft footsteps went from into the hall to the kitchen, followed by a chuckle. ‘Aaaah hyung, what are you doing on the floor? Wouldn’t your bed be more comfortable if you wanted to sleep?’  
Jin opened his eyes, gazing up at the tall blue haired man before him.  
‘Hello Taehyung, good to see you.’ Taehyung laughed and helped out his hand to pull Jin up. Once Jin got to his feet, he placed his hands on both of his shoulders to look him in the eye. After a few seconds Taehyung pulled Jin into an embrace.  
‘I was worried about you. You haven’t texted back in a few days and I did not know what was going on. I was almost tempted to reach out to Hoseok, but we all know how that would have ended.’ Taehyung softly whispered.

Jin shrugged his shoulders, pulling away from his childhood friend. ‘You know how it is Taehyung. Or should I call you V now? You’ve been making quite a name for yourself these days.’  
At these words Taehyung’s eyes hardened. ‘You wouldn’t understand Jin. Not all of us were able to stay on the right path. I did what I had to do. Same as Hoseok. We did what needed to be done to protect you and Jungkook.’ His words came out ice cold, and Jin flinched a little at the venom.  
‘I did not mean to disrespect you Taehyung, you know that. But you cannot protect me anymore. Not from this.’  
Jin sighed, sliding down on the floor again and placing his head in his hands. His fingers gripped into his dark hair, pulling roughly.

‘Hyung, we are worried about you. You need to get a grip on yourself. I understand that you have gone through something traumatic, but to wallow in your sadness is just pathetic. You are not the same Seokjin that I grew up with.’ Taehyung gently nudged Jin’s thigh with his foot.  
‘I know Taehyung, But it is not easy.’ Jin softly whispered. ‘There is no light anymore. All I see around me is darkness and I am so lonely.’  
A single tear slid down Jin’s cheek. At this, Taehyung crouched down and gently pulled him into his arms.  
‘Don’t cry Jin. Please. I will cry if you cry. And you know that I have to keep up a manly reputation.’  
Taehyung pushed his head against Jin’s and pulled his hand against his chest. ‘Whatever you are going through, I am here. You are my brother. I will be damned if I let you get defeated by this. Get up, you’re coming to my place.’

Taehyung’s place was a penthouse in the center of the city. It overlooked a park and was tastefully decorated with several art pieces. Taehyung always had exquisite taste and it was clear that he enjoyed the finer things in life.  
‘Taehyung-ie, I don’t know if this is a good idea. I have to go to work tomorrow.’ Jin protested after Taehyung poured him a glass of scotch.  
‘Bad ideas make good memories, now drink!’ Taehyung exclaimed, nudging his glass against Jin’s and taking a sip.  
Jin shrugged and drank. He knew how persistent Taehyung could be. Sometimes it was better to give in and just go with it.

The door flew open and in walked a stocky man with black hair and red streaks. ‘Taehyung, we have a situation.’ He breathlessly started.  
Taehyungs head whipped around to look at the man. ‘Choi San, do you not see that I have a guest?’  
‘Yes I do, but this is serious. You know I would not disturb you otherwise.’

Taehyung sighed. ‘Jin, this is San, my second in command and overall pain in my ass. Now tell me San, what is so pressing that you had to disturb my night?’  
‘ I just got word from Wooyoung. Hoseok and his boys have attacked one of our groups placed near the harbor. All of them are dead, Taehyung.’  
Jin closely watched Taehyungs face, but the only giveaway that this news bothered him was the tension in his shoulders and neck.  
Taehyung took another sip of his drink and swallowed. ‘Thank you for letting me know San. Please sort out compensation for the families. Now let me think in peace.’ San hastily bowed and made his exit, stealing glances at Jin.

After the door closed behind San, Taehyung deeply sighed. ‘How long has this been going on?’ Jin softly asked.  
‘It has been going on ever since we were kids, Hyung. You and Jungkook just never noticed.’ Taehyung leaned back in his seat, running his hand through his hair. 

A low whine was coming from behind Jin, startling him. Taehyung softly chuckled. ‘Hyung, can you please let out Yeontan? I suppose he wants to say hi to his uncle.’  
Jin got up and walked towards the door leading to Taehyungs bedroom. ‘What is a Yeontan? And since when am I an uncle?’  
‘Oh, you’ll see.’

Jin opened the door to the bedroom and quickly took a step back as a massive mountain of fur ran past him, straight towards Taehyung, colliding into his legs. ‘This is Yeontan. He is an Alaskan Malamute. I was tired of having nothing to come home to, so now he is here.’ Taehyung gently stroked the dogs ears. ‘Plus he is intimidating enough that people think twice of coming for me if they see him’  
The large dog whined softly and placed it's head on Taehyung's knee. 'He is a good guard dog, but a massive softie when it comes to me. You can pet him if you want, Hyung.'  
Jin rose from his chair and gently approached Yeontan. The dogs head immediately snapped up and his eyes focused on the approaching target. 'Easy Yeontan. This is your Uncle Jin. He is a friend.', Taehyung said.  
Yeontan sniffed Jin's hand and pressed his wet nose against it. 'See, he is friendly as long as I say he should be.'  
Jin carefully patted to dogs head. 'He is beautiful Tae.' Jin softly whispered. The two men sat in silence while they loaded attention on the mountain of floof on the floor.  
After a while Taehyung got up from his chair. 'It is time to sleep Jin. You have work tomorrow and I have some issues to sort out. I'll show you the spare bedroom.' With that said, he made his way to the other side of the apartment.  
'There is no need Taehyung, I can go to sleep at home.' Jin protested. Taehyung looked over his shoulder and laughed. 'Hyung, you were having a mental breakdown in your kitchen. You're sleeping here. Now for once in your life, listen to me and do as your told.'

The bed was soft under Jin's body, the duvet warm and cosy. Jin pressed his head into the pillow and inhaled a familiar scent. This was Taehyung's pillow. Hints of sandalwood and bergamot filled his brain before he finally fell asleep.

 


	2. No More Dream

Chapter 2.

Bzzz. Bzzz.

A faint buzzing sound registered in Jin's ears. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the first rays of morning light. His hand reached under the pillow for his phone.  
He raised his head to see who was calling and then quickly answered. 'Hoseok?'

'Hello Seokjin! Long time no speak! What is this I hear about you hanging out with our good friend Taehyung instead of me? You are breaking my heart!' Hoseok's bright voice exclaimed out of the phone. Jin softly sighed. This was not what he needed today.  
‘Hoseok, how do you even know where I am?’ A chuckle filled the room. ‘I know everything, hyung. You should know this by now.  
Speaking of knowing things, I think you should get your ass to work. Something has happened and you are required at the office.’

With that ending remark, Hoseok hung up, leaving Jin to stare at the phone in disbelief. It was true that Hoseok always had a knack of knowing things and finding out where people were.  
His information network was feared all over the city, nothing ever happened without Hoseok knowing about it.  
It would explain why his gang had the monopoly on the import and export of drugs in the city. The truce made by Hoseok and Taehyung five years ago underlined that Hoseok could have drugs, as long as Taehyung could keep the weapons.  
It was understood that each one would keep to their own product and not infiltrate on the other’s turf.  
With last night’s attack on Taehyung’s members, Jin feared that Hoseok finally decided that he wanted more.

 

Even in childhood, there was a rivalry between the two boys. Hoseok was jealous of Taehyung, and always felt that Jin and Jungkook preferred him. Taehyung on the other end, took delight in challenging Hoseok and tormenting him.  
A push or a kick, a snarky remark and Hoseok would only grow more sullen, lashing out at times.  
The fights were always explosive, leaving both boys with bruises and cuts. Jin and Jungkook learned early on that there was no point to intervene. Let them get it out of their system. But over time, Hoseok grew more vicious in his attacks, trying to inflict maximum damage on the younger boy.  
Talking to Hoseok did nothing, he was filled with resentment and anger, seeing the interventions on Taehyung’s behalf as a sign that they were on his side. Jin tried several times to assure Hoseok that he was loved too, but he only grew more distant and angry.

Everything came to head one fateful afternoon. They must have been around 12 or 13 years old, playing outside in one of the abandoned construction sites.  
Hosek was taken away by a man claiming to be the police and did not return for 2 weeks. The others, too scared to speak up, did not tell anyone that Hoseok was missing. They simply covered for him in the orphanage if anyone asked where he was, which didn’t happen often.  
When Hoseok came back, he was changed. His ribcage and the bottom of his feet were covered in cigarette burn marks, his back had been whipped and several bruises painted his skin in vivid hues of purple and blue.  
The only reason Jin knew this, was that he had seen the boy undress in the shower. They tried to get him to talk about what happened, only to be met with sullen silence.  
Hoseok’s body recovered slowly, but the sometimes bright and happy boy was no more. Instead he grew more cruel, delighting in inflicting pain on other people, mostly Taehyung. He slowly started gathering other people around him, all searching for something, but never really finding it.  
This would be the start of something bigger for Hosek. With his new friends, he found that they looked up to him. Instead of holding him back, they urged him on to be more. More aggressive, more power, just more.  
Enticed by the feeling of finally belonging, the group grew and quickly became the biggest gang in the city.  
Hoseok withdrew from his childhood friends, checking in every now and then, until Taehyung took over the gang that he joined.  
The boys, now grown into men met and decided on a truce. Jin had watched all this happen from the sideline, sometimes discussing it with Jungkook who had finished his law degree and now worked in the prosecution’s office.  
Government officials and higher ups in the police turned a willful blind eye to whatever Hoseok and Taehyung got up to. It kept the peace in the city and the economy was thriving. But now, with Hoseok openly attacking Taehyung, Jin feared that everything would turn to shit, real fucking fast.


	3. Blood, Sweat and Tears

The car ride to the station was uneventful. Jin had returned home for a quick shower, change of clothes and to pick up his own car.  
Today was the day he would meet his new partner, Park Jimin. A young rookie who started out in the Vice unit, before being promoted to Homicide.  
Word around the station was that he rose through the ranks because of his family, most notably that he was related to Park Seonghwa.   
The fact that the kid had only known comfort in his life already made Jin dislike him. But for the coming future, he would be stuck with him.

Entering the station, he went straight to his desk, throwing his duffel coat on his chair before sitting down. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the charcoal haired man sitting across from him.  
The man immediately rose, coming over to Jin and bowing deeply before him. ‘Kim Seokjin! Sir, I am Park Jimin, your new partner. Thank you for watching over me!’  
The sudden burst of energy was not at all what Jin needed right now. The inescapable hangover from last night was making itself known in the way of a very stubborn headache. ‘Ah yes, Park Jimin. I know.’ Jin mumbled quickly.  
Jimin nodded his head. ‘It is an honor to work with you Kim Seokjin. Fighting!’ Jin sighed and walked away from his desk, leaving Jimin to stand there.

On his way to the small kitchen the station sported, he walked past the Police Chief’s office. ‘Ah, Mr Kim, please, step inside my office.’   
The deep voice of the Chief made Jin stop in his tracks. He probably could not get away with pretending he hadn’t heard the chief. He stepped into the office and closed the door behind him, before approaching the Chief’s desk and sitting down in a chair.

‘Seokjin, I need you to go to a new crime scene. A body was discovered behind a bar called Dionysus early this morning. I do not have any details yet, but I need you to go and take the kid with you. Figure out what happened and solve the case. We do not need a repeat of last time.’ With these final words the Chief looked Jin straight in his eyes.  
Jin nodded and stood up to leave the room. ‘ Oh and Seokjin? Please look over the kid. He has good instincts but is still too much of a puppy. Don’t let him run off on his own, he might get hit by a car or something.’

‘Yes sir.’ Jin responded before making his way back to his desk. He grabbed his coat from the chair and shrugged it on.  
‘Jimin, let’s go. We have a crime scene.’ Jimin immediately scrambled for his coat, flung it on and pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder. ‘I am ready! Can I drive?’  
Jin stared at him, not saying a word. ‘Okay, I am not driving. Got it.’ Jimin nodded to himself and followed Jin outside of the station.

The GPS in the car led them quickly to the bar. With a shock, Jin recognised the outside of Dionysus as the bar where he drowned his sorrows last night.  
He quickly shook his head, trying to keep the impending anxiety at bay.   
Stepping out of the car, he made his way towards the first police officer near the hastily constructed barrier, Jimin on his heels.  
‘I’m gonna have to see some identification, gentlemen.’ The officer said, holding his hand up to stop the pair.  
Jin pulled out his badge and showed it to the man. ‘Ok, go right ahead.’  
Pushing the badge back into the pocket of his coat, Jin looked the man in the eye. ‘Can you give me any information on what I am about to see?’  
The officer let out a slow whistle. ‘Well, it is not pretty. From what I gathered, someone really did a number on her. She is in the alley, you will see what I mean. I don’t know any further details, I’m afraid.’  
Jin nodded. ‘Ok, let’s go then.’ He said towards Jimin. They both made their way under the crime scene and headed towards the back of the bar.

Rain had started to fall, causing Jin to pull up the collar of his coat. He looked over at Jimin, who had a nervous look in his eyes.  
‘Is this your first Homicide crime scene?’ he asked the younger man. Jimin nodded. ‘Yes. I worked Vice before. You know, rounding up Johns and trying to convince the girls that a life off the street would be a better solution. Not that it ever did much good, but at least we tried.’ ‘Prepare yourself. Your first one is never easy. And if you have to throw up, do it far away from the body. The last thing I need right now is you contaminating the scene.’   
Jimin swallowed noticeably, scratching his neck. 

They were almost near the tent that was erected over the body to prevent any evidence from being washed away by the rain.  
Jin pulled back one of the flaps and stepped inside. Several Crime Scene Investigators were collecting evidence in a radius around the body. Jin snapped on gloves and put protective boots around his shoes, gesturing towards Jimin to do the same.  
He sighed deeply, shrugged his shoulders back and stepped around an investigator to look at the body.

 

She was lovely, even in death. Her dark hair fanned out around her face, eyes opened up at an endless sky, seeing nothing.  
Her lips were slightly parted, a dark red color painted on them.   
Behind him, he heard a sharp intake of breath from Jimin as he finally saw her as well. While her face was still beautiful and untouched at first glance, her body told a story of pain and torture. She was not wearing any clothes, apart from a bra and black panties.   
Her fingernails were a soft pink, but they were torn and ragged.   
Every inch of her body was cut.   
Jin crouched down next to her, to get a better look. He felt Jimin doing the same next to him. Jimin was breathing hard, and his hands were shaking slightly. ‘Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth. Keep calm. She is gone now and doesn’t feel any pain.’ Jin softly said to him.  
Jimin’s eyes flickered up to Jin’s face, before settling back on the poor soul before them. ‘Tell me what you see.’ Jin asked him.

Jimin swallowed. ‘She is in her late twenties, early thirties. Average build and height. Pretty, but not in an obvious way. No jewelry on her and it does not seem like she wore a wedding band. The skin on her finger isn’t lighter than the rest of her.’ Jin nodded approving. ‘Well done. Now what do you think the cause of death would be?’  
‘ Cuts. I am not sure what kind of weapon, but there are many of them on her. Some seem deeper than others, but it is obvious they were inflicted to cause maximum pain. The medical examiner will be able to tell us more.’   
Jin nudged his shoulder and got back up. ‘She should be here soon. Let’s see if we can find out who this girl is.’

Jin walked towards a Crime Scene Investigator writing up a list of items that were found. ‘Did you find any personal items?’ he gently asked.  
The investigators eyes flicked up from the list in his hands. ‘Yes, we found her purse. It contained her wallet with her cards and cash still in there. Her driver’s license states her name is Sara Rios and she works as an accountant for one of the offices near the harbor. We found an office badge for Clover accounting in her bag.’ Jin stilled at this information. The harbor was where Hoseok operated from and Jin was sure that Clover Accounting was one of his businesses. Nothing ever happened there without him knowing. He might have to visit his old friend for a talk sooner than later.

‘Kim Seokjin! I have not seen you in ages! Let me look at you!’ A bright voice exclaimed behind him. He turned around to look at the small figure approaching. The medical examiner was tiny with elfin like features, but what she lacked in stature, she made up in personality.  
‘Choi Rosalind, it is good to see you again.’ He said to her. Rosalind beamed at him, before turning her eyes towards Jimin. Immediately, her expression cooled. ‘Who is this?’ she said. ‘My name is Park Jimin! I am Seokjin’s new partner!’   
She raised an eyebrow. ‘Anyway, how have you been Jin? I am worried about you! You never call, you don’t keep in touch. What am I to think? Now, please move aside so I can do my job. I will see you in a few hours at the post mortem I assume.’  
With that, she made her way past Jin and walked towards the body.  
Jin scratched the back of his head, catching Jimin’s eye. ‘Oh. That. She and I go way back. Don’t let her get to you, she doesn’t like people a lot.’ Jimin snickered. ‘She seemed to like you. Can I come to the post mortem with you? I want to know what happened to that poor girl.’   
‘Yes, but until then, I will go talk to the owner of the bar. I am gonna need you to canvas the area, knock on doors, ask if anyone has seen anything. Once you are done, meet me at the car.’ 

The bar looked different during the day, which was the first thing Jin noticed. There was a lot of natural light, and the wooden floor was a beautiful dark color. The space seemed empty so Jin called out. ‘Hello? Arcadia Police?’’  
‘Yeah I will be there in a second!’ A muffled voice came from the back. A few moments later a tall figure stepped out and made his way towards Jin.   
The man was tall, with white blonde hair and tattoos covering his arms. His dark and piercing eyes were intimidating, but the moment he started speaking, dimples appeared in his cheeks. ‘Hello. I am Kim Namjoon. I am the owner. And I believe we met yesterday?’   
Jin recoiled, the man before him was the bartender from last night. Jin coughed and took out his badge.  
‘That is not relevant right now. I am Kim Seokjin, with the Arcade Police Homicide department. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the girl found behind your bar this morning?’  
Namjoon shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. ‘It wasn’t me who found her. I have no idea what happened, but I have cameras covering the back alley. I can get you the tapes?’  
‘That would be great. Now, I would still like for you to come to the station to make a statement. Will you be able to do that today?’  
‘ I don’t see why not. I assume I will not be able to open the bar so my time is all freed up. Just wait a moment here while I get you the tapes.’ With that, he walked away, only to return a few minutes later with a couple of dvd cases.  
‘Here, this is all that we have for this week. Maybe the killer scouted out the place before you know?’   
Jin took over the cases and looked Namjoon in the eye. ‘Please don’t forget to come to the station. And if you remember anything, please don’t hesitate to give me a call.’ With those parting words, Jin handed over one of his cards and made his way back to the car.

He took a seat back in the car and turned on the heating, trying to get some feeling back in his hands. Images of the body flashed before his eyes. The cuts were unlike anything he had seen before. So far, the motive was unclear. And it also did not look like she was killed where she was found.  
Meaning that the killer would have to have access to a space where he could prevent this type of damage, without anyone hearing or finding out.

His deep thoughts were disturbed by Jimin flinging open the car door and sitting down. ‘No one has heard or seen anything. I am not sure if they are lying or not, but I left cards so they can call if they remember anything.’   
‘That was to be expected. Let’s go back to the station and find out her next of kin. We can notify them and then make our way to the post mortem.’   
Today was looking to be an interesting day, to say the least.


End file.
